Thinking of you, wherever you are
by softballnut1400
Summary: Two years after the end of Kingdom Hearts 1, Sora has returned to Destiny Islands, after searching for Riku. Now Riku has returned but has he changed? Please R
1. Intro

Thinking of you, 

_wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard _

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_but they share the same sky—_

_one sky, one destiny._

_I never thought much of those words. They were sung by Mom as part of a lullaby. That's all they were to me. Little did I know that those exact words would affect my life._

"Sora. Wake up Sora… SORA!" The young boy sat up and rammed his head into the bunk above him.

"God damn it Yuffie, you don't need to scare me like that!" Sora yelled as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Well," she said all huffy, "you can't sleep in on your sixteenth birthday!"

Yuffie ran out of the room as Sora tried to comprehend what she had just said.

_Jeez, sixteen? I'm sixteen now?_ Sora sighed and went to wash up in the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he saw himself staring back at him. _I don't look any different from that day two years ago. Same brown haircut, same blue eyes. Two years ago, Riku disappeared behind that door. I wish Riku was here, I wonder what he would look like. He'd be seventeen today._

That's what had made Riku and Sora's friendship so special. They were born one the same day a year apart and it was said that a meteor shower fell when they were born. They used to look at the stars and wonder if other worlds were out there. Then the heartless came. Kairi disappeared and Riku was devoured by the darkness. Sora traveled to the other worlds with the help of his now friends Goofy and Donald. He had to fight Riku or Ansem, whatever one it was. Then Ansem almost destroyed Sora and then Riku and Sora closed the door to the darkness, but Riku was locked in on the other side of the door. Kairi went back to Destiny Islands and Sora had stayed with Donald and Goofy for a while, but he grew restless. He wanted to find Riku. After talking to Donald and Goofy, they gave him a gummi ship and Sora flew to Traverse Town. He found Leon and asked for his help to find Riku. Leon agreed and Yuffie and Aerith came along too. For one year and six months, they searched all the worlds they could find. Six months ago, they stopped at Destiny Islands and never returned to searching.

Now the story will continue…


	2. Ch 1 The Party

**Thank you, A Shorter Name, for reviewing the intro, the only one who did.**

**Sorry this took so long to get up, but school has been a pain in the butt. Well, without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (But I really wish I did.)**

Sora walked out of the hut into the bright sunlight.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. Sora smiled at each of his friends. The girls stood next to each other and had huge smiles on their faces. Everyone looked the same as they did two years ago. Except Kairi, she grew her hair out to shoulder length and looked…well, how you'd you put it? When Sora landed on Destiny Islands, Yuffie and Aerith had taken Kairi in like she was their younger sister. In other words, they had become quiet attached. Goofy and Donald weren't there because they were on a huge mission to find their king. Leon stood in the back of the group, being his unemotional self again. Even though Sora looked up to him as a big brother and a friend, he wished that Leon would smile more.

"Thanks everyone. I really appreciate it," Sora said as he looked down at his feet. Kairi looked over at Yuffie and she gave a nod. Kairi walked over and stood in front of Sora.

"Sora," she whispered. "I know this day means a lot to you, with…" she paused, choosing the words carefully, "…Riku missing. When I figured Riku wasn't coming back, I looked through his items that he left in the club house." Sora looked up and stared at Kairi.

"What?" Why did you?"

"Cause I wanted to." Kairi held out a letter along with a journal. "I found this in there and I know he would want you to have it." Sora took the letter and journal and looked down at them. Kairi quickly said, "I never read them. I swear." Sora shook his head and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you Kairi, thank you." Sora grabbed Kairi and hugged her whispering "thank you" as tears started to well up in his eyes. Kairi hesentaly took her arms and put them around Sora, hugging back. After what seemed like forever, they parted and looked at each other. Sora stared laughing and Kairi started to giggle.

"Why am I so sad?" Sora asked. "We should celebrate!" he yelled. Everyone gave their presents to Sora, but he really didn't notice what he got. Some of the palm trees had lights hung on them so they could party into the night. After the sun went down and the stars came out everyone piled onto the big raft Sora had made. They all stared at the stars while laying out in the sea.

"Sora?" Yuffie asked.

"What?"

"What would you do if Riku was here?" Sora was surprised by the personal question but gave it some thought. After awhile, he said, "I don't know. I really don't know." At that exact moment, a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Everyone, look!" Yuffie yelled. The comet was followed by hundreds of others and one fell away from the pack and fell towards the ocean. Sora squinted at it because it seemed to be different. Then he noticed silver hair coming from looked like a head and the body seemed to be made of yellow and blue clothing. Sora's eyes widened as he realized what he was staring at.

"IT'S RIKU!" He yelled and jumped into the ocean as Riku slammed into it. Sora swam out to Riku and tried to pull him back to the raft, but he wasn't strong enough. Riku started to drag him down and Sora went under. As he stared to black out, a hand pulled him up to the surface. Sora sputtered and shook water from his eyes. An arm held him and he looked up to see Leon looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," replied a dazed Sora. Leon was holding Riku in his other arm and treaded water until the girls pulled the raft up next to them. They pulled Riku and Sora onto the boat and Leon jumped back on. Sora and Kairi kneeled next to Riku and then check his pulse and his breathing.

"He's fine," Sora said but whispered to himself, "But why is he back now?"

Kairi gasped as Riku's eyes fluttered opened and came in to focus.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. Major writer's block. I'll update as soon as I can. Review and give me your thoughts on it so far. I'll change the story according to some of the reviews. Help would be a great!**


	3. Notice

Hey Softballnut1400 here. I had lost my password to my account and couldn't update my stories. Obviously, I figured it out. Thanks for the reviews. I had originally given up on this story because I thought no one was interested in it with the release of Kingdom Hearts II. Since there is a very recent review, I will continue writing the story, just give me a little more time. Thanks!


End file.
